1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sliding rod closure for a cabinet door hinged to a switchgear cabinet body, having a locking mechanism which has an actuating member displaceable in a direction of rotation and which is coupled to a sliding unit, the sliding unit having a spaced adjusting member positioned perpendicular to the sliding direction of the rotational axis of the actuating member, which adjusting member can be operated by the actuating member.
2. Description of Related Art
A sliding rod closure is known from German Patent Reference DE 90 10 175 Ul. Here a locking mechanism in the form of a gear case is placed on the inner side of a cabinet door. A pinion is rotatably accommodated in the gear case and can be turned with a handle. The sliding unit is guided in the gear case. The sliding unit is formed by two racks, the teeth of which are located diametrically opposite with respect to their toothing and both of which engage with the pinion. Sliding rods for locking the cabinet door are coupled to the racks. When the handle arranged on the front side of the cabinet door is rotated, the racks are displaced in opposite directions. Rotating clockwise causes the cabinet door to open, rotating counterclockwise causes the door to close. If the type of rabbet of the cabinet door is changed, the latter is rotated around 180xc2x0. But the direction of rotation of the handle is thus also changed, for example rotating clockwise causes locking. However this is undesired for ease of operation.
To overcome this disadvantage, it is proposed in European Patent Reference EP 0 261 266 B1, that both the handle and the locking mechanism be modified when the type of rabbet is changed. With this modification, the direction of rotation can be maintained. However, a large cost outlay is necessary for such a measure. Moreover, it is frequently required, as a result of space conditions, for the handle to be able to be rotated optionally either clockwise or counterclockwise, with a given type of rabbet of the cabinet door. However, the use of two different closures is thus provided.
One object of this invention is to create a sliding rod closure of the type mentioned initially which can be used for various applications and is easy to operate.
This object is achieved with an adjusting member that can be assigned to the actuating member in various assembly positions. The sliding direction of the sliding unit is maintained in the changed assembly positions, but the direction of rotation of the actuating member can be changed and/or the sliding direction of the sliding unit can be changed in the changed assembly positions but the direction of rotation of the actuating member is maintained.
According to this invention, with the sliding rod closure a fitting is available which makes possible variable locking positions as a result of simple modification measures. Depending on the association of the adjusting member with the actuating member, the sliding direction of the sliding unit and the direction of rotation of the actuating member can be adjusted independently of one another.
Space-saving construction is possible if the sliding is configured plate-like and is applied flat to the front side of the cabinet door. In particular, the rear side of the cabinet door is kept free of components of the sliding rod closure, to reduce cramped space conditions particularly in an edge region of the cabinet door.
In one embodiment of this invention the actuating member is configured as a pinion, the teeth of which co-operate with the adjusting member configured as toothing.
Thus, the rack-like adjusting member, seen in the sliding direction, is engaged with the pinion, optionally on the left-hand side or on the right-hand side.
A part of the rack-like adjusting member effecting the advance, seen transversely with respect to the sliding direction, can be arranged optionally on the left side or the right-hand side of the pinion. With these simple measures, the direction of rotation of the actuating member or respectively the sliding direction of the sliding unit may be adjusted.
According to a preferred embodiment of this invention, the sliding unit can have a break-through area, in which the actuating member is accommodated, for the sliding unit to be coupled to a sliding rod of the locking mechanism, and for the securing points, at which the sliding unit is connected to the sliding rod and at which the pivot point of the actuating member is connected, to be arranged on a line running in the sliding direction. As a result of this symmetrical configuration, the sliding unit can be assigned to the actuating member in various assembly positions.
A simple structure is formed with a few parts if the sliding unit is held adjustable with a casing in the sliding direction, if the casing will accommodate rotatably a rotary body, and if the actuating member is held in a non-rotatable position on the rotary body.
It is thus possible for the casing, the sliding unit, the rotary body and the actuating member to be combined to form a pre-assembled unit, which may be fastened to the cabinet door. The sliding unit can be attached via coupling elements to the sliding rod of the locking mechanism.
The sliding unit is preferably arranged on the front side, and the sliding rod on the rear side of the cabinet door. Through an opening in the cabinet door, the sliding unit is operatively connected to the sliding rod.